What Is A King Without His Crown
by FairLadyAthusia
Summary: Merthur fluff. one-shot. Complete. Rated M to be safe, nothing to really warrant it though. I own nothing!


The prat has absolutely lost his mind. He's just standing there, looking like an idiot! With those pink lips parted as his mouth hangs open in a most unflatteringly way. Why did he even ask me to if he was going to behave like this?!

(Five minutes earlier)

"MER-lin." Arthur drawled as he saw his idiot manservant sprawled a food the floor of his chambers, obviously having just taken quite a tumble over the stool. His crown was still rolling across the floor, only stopping when it thinned dully into his boot. Various polishing elements have either spilled on the spot or rolled underneath the bed. Merlin stills his flailing limbs and looks up with comically wide eyes. "Can't you do anything right?" He says, putting as much sarcasm into his voice as he can to mask the worry he feels creeping in, the fool was really going to injure himself one day at this rate.

"S-sire!" He stuttered and squeaked. Then his face shifted to anger, unabashed as a good servant should be in his situation. No, the idiot had the gall to be anger with HIM, and Gods Arthur loved him for it. "Well if you're so sick of me just replace me you prat!" He said, not seeing the concern that must be clearly showing on Arthur's face. He tries to get up and manages to fall again, all the fight literally knocked out of him as he hits the hard stone floor once again. He blushes a deep red in embarrassment, and even though Arthur finds it adorable he sighed and rolls his eyes as he reaches down to pick up and right his servant.

"Be more careful will you," Arthur says as he retrieves the crown and places it in Merlin's hands, "what is a king without his crown?" He smirks at Merlin, who smiles widely in return.

"If the crown makes the king maybe I should wear it and put the kingdom right." He chuckles and walks away to retrieve what he can of the polishing elements. Arthur concentrates and purses his lips in thought at Merlin's words.

"Sounds about right." He finally says. Merlin looks confused.

"What does?" He says to his king, and Arthur can't find it in him to be annoyed at the lack of his use of his title.

"Put it on Merlin; let's have a look at you as a king." His eyes widen in shock. He looks at the crown with a slightly perplexed expression, which quietly turns to doubt as his gaze reaches Arthur once more. He obviously thinks Arthur is bluffing, and defiantly as he is, he has to call the bluff. So the manservant, with slightly shaking hands, slowly reaches up to place the crown upon his head. When he does he smiles. He can't help but feel like it belongs there. Then he looks up at the true king, who currently looks comically enough, anything but regal.

(Present)

How has Arthur never noticed how beautiful Merlin truly is before? Now, as he stands taller and prouder than Arthur has ever seen, Arthur can see how well a look of regal stature suits the servant. The sun streaming in from the window behind him makes him glow as if the gods where showing him where Merlin's place truly was. Merlin, who smiled widely as the crown had touched his head, looked happy in his position of temporary power. It made Arthur's knees shake, something a strong warrior never allowed. Arthur knew he was gaping like a fish, gawking even, but he simply couldn't help himself. Merlin raven hair made the golden crown seem to be lost in a sea of midnight, and the gold that shown in the sunlight seemed to bring out a glimmer in his blue eyes that Arthur had never noticed before. His eyes, which had a hue that reminded Arthur of a cool lake on a hot summer day one that glistened as the sunlight created glittering gold on the water's surface, yes, THOSE eyes had taken an amused look as he had appraised Arthur's reaction. "Merlin..." Arthur breathed in awe at the angel that stood before him. With that creamy alabaster skin, that looked at soft as it did strong, and those slightly toned muscles that moved gracefully under said magnificent skin as the man moved towards him. Merlin walked close and put him hands on Arthur's arms as he looked him in the eyes.

"Arthur?" He whispered, slightly unsure. Arthur felt like he couldn't stand any longer, the beauty that faced him was simply too much to bear. He fell down onto his knees. "Arthur what are you-"

"Merlin." He said, cutting the man off.

"Yes?"

"MER-lin" Arthur said, though with too much awe in his tone to mean it as an insult. Merlin smirked.

"Can you just say whatever you're trying to say please? Before I declare you mental." Arthur shook his head to try and make his scattered thoughts clash into an actual sentence. He wasn't successful. All he could formulate were simple words like beautiful and magical, along with very embarrassing girly words like love and fate and destiny. They refused to join into an intelligent thought so Arthur guessed he would have to settle for simply saying the broken fragments of thoughts he could form.

"You're... So... Beautiful." Now, naturally both men blushed scarlet as soon as the words were out, however, one would never be able to contest Arthur's courage after this moment, because he bravely continued to convey the chaotic mess that was his epiphany. "I-I-Merlin..." He swallowed, willing away the lump of fear in his throat. "I love you." Merlin's eyes widened and he feel to his knees directly in front of Arthur. All was still and silent for a long moment. The silence was so piecing it was painful; Arthur feared it would cut him apart more thoroughly than any sword he'd ever fought against before Merlin would answer.

"You...love me? ME?" Merlin's voice was awed and hope sparkled daringly bright and fierce in Arthur's chest. He knew the hope would only rip him apart more if Merlin did not return his feelings, but he could not stop it from warming his chest as if the sun were there below his tunic. He couldn't speak, so he nodded enthusiastically. Merlin's face was suddenly to close to focus on, his hands were on Arthur's face, his thumbs gently stroking both sides of his face, but all this Arthur noticed in only a small portion of his mind because Merlin's lips also met his at that moment.

Merlin's lips with softer and sweeter than anything Arthur had ever tasted. Merlin kissed him gently and hesitantly, but Arthur wanted, no, rather NEEDED more. He let his tongue lick at Merlin's lips, praying he would allow him entrance. His prayers were answered and Arthur moaned as pleasure beyond anything registered. GODS this man was amazing. Merlin's taste was otherworldly. He tasted like the stars, bright and glowing. The taste buzzed as it ran across Arthur's tongue! The buzz was heady, like power. As if the entire world was trapped inside Merlin, and he had only allowed Arthur access to it. He tasted of midnight frolicking and cool morning air, of the forest after a rainstorm and the clouds that hover on the mountains. Merlin was Arthur's whole world, hell, Merlin was the entire world! And he kissed Arthur with a passion that rivaled everything Arthur had ever known, Arthur could feel his own identity leaving as he devoured Merlin greedily. He knew that by the end he wouldn't know his name, but he didn't care. He wound his arms around his beloved and held him to his chest in a firm but gentle hug. The kiss was broke. Mutually as both men sought air with gasping, needy breaths. Merlin hurried his face into Arthur's neck. And Arthur felt his chest warm, and his heart swell. He knew that this truly was where Merlin belonged. In his arms. Or at his side. Merlin was the world. Merlin would make a wonderful king when Arthur asked him to be one, and ask Arthur would.


End file.
